


Tobirama's Hirashin Adventures

by Obitou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Dimension Travel, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Time Travel, Tobirama has no idea whats going on, Tobirama time travels sometimes, Tsunade sees white hair and assumes, featuring a fucking dumbass, first fic on AO3, he just wanted a cool new jutsu to use, hirashin, its weird, this is just crack man, who thinks using a time space jutsu he just developed was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obitou/pseuds/Obitou
Summary: Tobirama had just manufactured a brilliant new jutsu. Now, to test it.Why was he in a bathhouse? And why was this blonde woman trying to castrate him?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Tobirama's Hirashin Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first archive post! Please tell me any mistakes in the reviews haha- 
> 
> Also if any of you have any more ideas for where Tobirama should appear next, please tell me-
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Tobirama wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead as he scribbled on a seal. If his calculations were correct, this seal would allow him to teleport to wherever he touched. It would be revolutionary for missions, traveling, even day to day life.

If he got it right at least. 

He was pretty confident in his sealing prowess so Tobirama wasn’t very concerned. He finished off the seal with a flourish before wrapping it around a kunai. 

He was going to test the seal out first with a kunai. 

Tobirama arched his arm back to throw it at a tree, and with a solid thunk it sinked a few inches in the bark. He smirked before sending chakra to the connected seal he had painted on his body earlier. 

He vanished in a bright flash of silver. 

~ 

Tobirama had a few seconds of vertigo before recognizing his surroundings. Steam filled the air with multiple baths in the area. 

..Had he appeared in a bathhouse?

In the bushes no less. He might be mistaken for a creeper! 

Tobirama ducked down, making sure not to be seen. It wouldn’t do wonders for his reputation as the second hokage if he were caught in the middle of peeping. 

Girlish laughter rang through the sauna, making Tobirama shudder. He was hoping that he had arrived at the men’s side, but no. The universe had to make it hard for him. 

He sighed quietly. 

Now, why was he here instead of at that tree? Had he written the seal wrong? Maybe he was being a little big headed. 

He just had to decline Mito’s help, didn’t he. 

“JIRAAIYAAAAAA!” Tobirama’s thoughts were interrupted by a vengeful scream. Was a peeper caught or something? 

He got a second to think before Tobirama was punched hard in the stomach. He wheezed as the air was knocked out of him, his ribs creaking ominously. 

A blonde with pigtails don’t look down stomped towards him in anger. 

“Jiraiya I thought you learned your lesson the first time-” the blonde paused, taking in his features and obviously realized that he was not whoever this ‘Jiraiya’ was. 

“T-Tobirama-ojisan?” The blonde woman stuttered, unbelievingly. 

Tobirama blinked, ojisan? Then he realized that he was caught ‘peeping’ and his life was officially over in the gossip department. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and hoping he could be erased from this planet. Why was it always him?

The blonde quickly grabbed a towel, realizing that she was unclothed. 

She almost seemed in disbelief. 

“How are you even alive? Your chakra’s the same.. I know nobody could pull that off..” she trailed off. 

Tobirama was confused. Had someone spread a rumor about him being dead or something. Maybe it was a threat to him..

The white haired man realized that the blonde was waiting for a reply. 

“I uhh.. Was testing out a new jutsu? Who said I was dead?” Tobirama said, not awkwardly at all. 

Don’t blame him, he was just found peeping in a bathhouse! He didn’t know one person who wouldn’t be awkward in this situation. 

A certain other white haired man sneezed. The blonde stared at him. “You’ve been officially dead for over 40 years.. I’m the fifth Hokage..” The fifth Hokage said blankly. 

Tobirama had no clue who spread that rumor but whoever it was he would castrate them. 

The blonde seemed to read his mind somehow and explained a bit more. “Your student Hiruzen was the third hokage for about 40 years..” 

She added, “I’m Hashirama’s granddaughter” 

Tobirama wanted to laugh. It would probably come out hysterical. 

He had considered the chance that Hirashin would allow him to time travel, but he quickly discarded it, deeming it stupid, and that whatever diety was watching over them wouldn’t let him defy physics like that. 

Tobirama sighed, of course he was the exception. 

Though, maybe he could gather intel on the future to use when he gets back to the past. It sounded insane, but maybe he could prevent some things from happening. 

He was interrupted in that thought, disappearing in another flash of silver. 

Tsunade jumped, staring with wide eyes as her great uncle disappeared. 

~

The Akatsuki was having their regular monthly group meeting. 

“So anyways, I cut that bastard's head off, funniest shit I ever seen.” Hidan was on another one of his Jashin rants, much to the rest of the group’s despair. 

Deidara sighed, “We get it already. Jashin is the greatest god, blah blah” He stated boredly. Hidan grinned. “See! He gets it!” 

The meeting was interrupted however, when a figure appeared in a white flash. The Akatsuki quickly got into battle stances on the fingers of the Jubi statue. 

Well, except for Hidan, who was still droning on about sacrifices, not having gotten the memo.

A man in blue armor rubbed his head, grumbling about something. 

Pein decided to speak up. “State your business here, or die.” he kindly asked. The figure looked up and Kisame was stricken by his similarity in looks to Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. 

The mist made sure to educate it’s students on him, because of his infamous proficiency in water release. 

Kisame whistled, whoever was trying to imitate him was doing a damn well job. 

The Tobirama impostor quickly straightened into a battle stance as well. “I apologize for intruding, if that’s what it’s worth.” He shrugged. 

Obito was intrigued, how was this man able to replicate the second’s chakra signature so well? He knew what it felt like because of frenzied descriptions from the real Madara, rambling about how evil he was. 

It was pretty obvious he was biased. 

Deidara scoffed, “How can you ‘intrude’ on a top secret meeting like this, hmm? There’s multiple barriers to make sure nobody does what you are doing right now!” the blonde crossed his arms, glaring. 

Obito sighed quietly. That brat just revealed so much information.. 

Tobirama squinted at them, probably recognizing the missing nin identification on their headbands. It wasn’t everyday that people crossed out their village insignia. 

The white haired man shook his head in despair, it was one bad situation into another, wasn’t it. There was even an Uchiha in there! With a crossed out headband! 

He wondered if he was in the future, yet again. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to escape. Maybe he would be stuck in whatever reality that was forced on him. 

He really should have double checked that seal.

Pein waited an extra moment before ordering the Akatsuki to attack the intruder. Kisame jumped forward reluctantly. 

Tobirama brought up a wall of water, hoping that maybe he could be hirashined away at this moment. He had no such luck as the shark looking man cut through his attack with a bandaged sword.

..Samehada? 

That proved it was the future, then. Konoha had 3 of the great ninja blades in storage, courtesy of a mission his team had gotten to try to steal them from the mist. 

The blonde guy showed off the mouths on his hands. Tobirama shuddered, what an odd jutsu. 8 shinobi were on him on all sides, a black and white thing watching in the background. 

Tobirama threw out multiple water jutsu, pushing back a girl who was turning her body into paper. A hand lunged out to grab his throat, and hey wasn’t that the nobody who attacked Hashirama out of nowhere?

What was his name.. Kakasue? Kakusa? 

“Kakuzu!” Tobirama accidentally shouted. Said man flinched in his attempt to choke him, the mighty Tobirama. Kakuzu seemed to realize that the man he was fighting was the real Tobirama, and not just a decoy. 

The man’s red eyes widened. “Oh! I’m s-sorry Tobirama-sama” He flinched back. The rest of the Akatsuki paused to stare at their fellow Akatsuki member in disbelief. Kakuzu, the one who was infamous for being ruthless to everybody, even his partners, acting like a kicked puppy?! 

Tobirama glared. “Do you want me to kill you again?” He was going to press his advantage here, taking a few seconds to catch his breath and maybe lessening his load of people to fight. 

He remembered Kakuzu, a random bandit that tried to attack his brother, probably for the fame he would get by killing Hashirama Senju, the god of Shinobi.

Sadly, he was nowhere near the skill level needed to take Hashirama on, and was pitifully defeated by Tobirama, who spared him out of pity. 

It was surprising to see the same man, looking the exact same in what was probably supposed to be the future. 

Kakuzu shivered, reliving hellish memories from that day. Hidan started laughing hysterically at him. The rest of the Akatsuki looked in judgmental silence. 

Pein seemed to snap out of it, throwing a metal rod at Tobirama, who disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. 

Tobirama cursed, how long was this going to last??


End file.
